A huge variety of signal transmission concepts or protocols exist. Most of these concepts use constant time intervals for organizing data to be transmitted. However, there are applications in which events occur repeatedly at differing time intervals between two succeeding occurring events. For those applications, the mapping of the timely occurrence of the events within the transmit signal can be important to gather information about the timely behavior later on. For example, speed measurements of rotating or moving parts may be based on detecting repeatedly occurring events, which allow determination of the speed of the moving or rotating part.
For example, antilock braking system sensor interfaces (ABS), transmit a sequence of pulses which mark the edges of a magnetic encoder signal. This type of communication may be very effective for wheel speed measurements. However it does not allow transmission of other information that is available internally in the sensor. Nevertheless, it may be desired, to also transmit additional information together with the information necessary for the speed measurement.